


Cupid’s Arrow

by SantaBaby



Series: Sherlock And John’s Special Holidays [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Talks Dirty, M/M, Riding Crop, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby





	Cupid’s Arrow

John dropped the bags on the kitchen counter. He sighed happily. He was finally home. He’d been out of town to visit Harriet and had been gone for a full week. As of that night, he was finally back home at Baker Street. John unpacked the groceries into the cabinets and fridge. 

When he finished, he peeked into the living room. His flat mate wasn’t in his seat, nor was he sprawled out on the couch. John furrowed his brow in confusion and looked up the hall. Sherlock’s bedroom door was closed. He probably wasn’t in there. The bathroom door was closed but the light was off. 

“Sherlock?” John called. He was certain his flat mate was home; they’d texted earlier. “Sherlock?” He called again. 

“John?” He heard his flat mate call back. The voice was thick, as if the man was hurt. John ventured down the hall. 

“Sherlock, are you okay?” He asked. He rested his hand on the doorknob, prepared for the detective’s answer. 

“Oh yes, I’m fine. I just need some help,” Sherlock replied. 

“May I come in?” John asked. He’s once barged in on a half naked corpse splayed across the floor with Sherlock cutting it with a knife and he was not ready to walk in on _that_ again. 

“Yes,” Sherlock replied. 

John twisted the door open and froze. Sherlock was in his bed, the lights were off, and the only light at all came from the candles lit around the walls. John’s mouth went dry as he saw Sherlock. He was naked, except for the black briefs that stretched across his arse. He sat up against the headboard of his bed. He held a leather riding crop in his hands. A seductive smirk played on his lips.

“Jesus... Sherlock. What...?” John tried to talk but his brain was too busy trying to process what was going on. Finally, after many moments of silence, John finally spoke. “What is this?” 

Sherlock smirked. “It’s your Valentine’s Day present. Do you like it?” 

 _Of course_ he liked it. John had to lean against the doorframe for support. His brain was savoring the image of the younger man and his cock was already up, ready to play. John nodded in response to Sherlock’ question and the other man smirked. 

“Good. Now, John, if you’ll be so kind, I would much prefer the door closed so nobody can see us,” Sherlock said, his voice a low rumble. His tone went straight to John’s cock. He obeyed Sherlock and locked the door behind him.

When he turned, Sherlock gestured toward him using the riding crop. John stood at the end of the bed and examined his mate at the  _very_ compromising position. He smirked and began to climb up onto the bed towards Sherlock. He placed his hands on Sherlock’s thighs and drew circles into his skin.

“Ooh, John. You know just what I like,” Sherlock smirked. John smirked back and began to climb onto the bed.

As he got closer, Sherlock set the riding crop on John’s chest. “Before we start, you should probably get out of those terribly restricting clothes,” Sherlock teased. 

John began to unbutton his shirt when Sherlock smacked his hands away with the riding crop. John yelped and drew his hands away. “If we’re going to conduct this experiment properly, I believe it would only be fair for me to have a bit of fun as well, yes?” He growled. John nodded and awaited instructions.

“First, I want you to unbutton your shirt,” Sherlock ordered. John did as Sherlock said. “Now, your trousers.”

John unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down to his ankles and yanked them off completely, exposing his pants. His erection was nearly bulging through his pants and he felt a small blush heat up his cheeks. He didn’t know how to feel about this sudden dominance Sherlock had over him. On numerous occasions, he’d been the one giving orders while Sherlock grinned up at him.

”Hmm,” Sherlock seemed to be thinking carefully of what his next order would be. “Ruffle your hair,” He ordered, eyes hungry with lust. John ran a hand through his hair, pulling it in many different directions. Finally, to Sherlock’s satisfaction, John’s short hair was ruffled and wild. 

“Now, your pants,” Sherlock said. He gestured towards them using the riding crop. John blushed harder as he pulled his pants down. He wasn’t sure if it was because of how hard he was or how damn sexy Sherlock was but he blushed and couldn’t hide it. 

Sherlock’s tongue flicked out and wet his upper lip as he stared at John. “Oh, John. I have one last demand,” Sherlock leaned into John’s ear to whisper. “That you be as wild as you must,” Sherlock said.

John smirked and kissed him. He bit Sherlock’s lower lip and pulled gently, just enough to arouse Sherlock but not enough to hurt him. He kept himself from leaning on Sherlock by pressing his hands on the dark headboard. He pressed hot kisses against Sherlock’s cheeks and neck. He sucked on his collarbone.

John’s tongue grazed Sherlock’s skin as he continued on his descent down his lover’s body. He knew one of Sherlock’s weaknesses: his sensitive nipples. He ran his thumb over one while sucking on the other. Sherlock flinched and inhaled sharply. John knew he was trying not to moan so he sucked harder. Sherlock’s eyes fluttered at the sensation and he moaned. John nipped at his skin and abandoned Sherlock’s nipples. Sherlock moaned once more and rested his head back on the headboard.

John grabbed Sherlock’s pants with his teeth and looked up at his lover devilishly. Sherlock was nearly panting. John chuckled and pulled Sherlock’s pants down. The detective’s long erection nearly smacked him in the face and he laughed. Sherlock laughed too and slid down the headboard until his head was resting on the pillows. The riding crop was still in his hands and Sherlock twisted it in his hands as he laughed.

John took a moment to calm down by inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend. He smelled like shampoo and John smiled. “You smell so good,” He complimented. Sherlock grinned and rested his head on John’s.

He looked up and kissed him. He loved the taste of Sherlock. His lips, his neck, and everywhere else. John kissed Sherlock and leaned against him. He grabbed Sherlock’s hips and kept him still. 

John, trying to get back in a sexy mood, began to grind his erection on Sherlock’s, causing the younger man to stir and moan. “Mmm, John,” He said, licking his lips again. John thrust once and Sherlock bit his lower lip in order to suppress his moan.

John pressed his lips against Sherlock’s and felt Sherlock smile. He liked feeling the younger man smile. It let him know he was doing everything right.

John continued grinding his erection until Sherlock pulled away. He set the riding crop on John’s collarbone and traced it down his body. “You’re so handsome, John,” He said. John smiled. His blush deepened and he hid it by burying his face in Sherlock’s curls. 

Suddenly, his head shot up when he felt Sherlock’s hand caress his erection. “Sherlock,” He began. John quickly shut up when Sherlock tugged at his balls. John drew in a sharp breath and bit his lip. He knew what Sherlock was doing. He was _torturing_ him. Making him want to fill Sherlock. 

Sherlock rotated the riding crop around John’s cock as he kissed John’s chin. John glared at Sherlock, although he was secretly enjoying the sexy games he would play. 

Sherlock reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand and lathered up his hands. John watched his beautiful hands cover themselves in slippery lube until Sherlock set the bottle back. He smirked at John and grabbed his cock again.

A moan emitted from him and he jerked back at the sudden sensation. “Sherlock,” He moaned. Sherlock rubbed his hands up and down his hard shaft. He rubbed his finger over the tip multiple times. He finally let go and waited for John to act. 

John thrust into Sherlock once more and kissed him lustfully. He began entering and exiting Sherlock, stretching the younger man. Sherlock bit his lip as John pulled out and went back in. 

John stretched the man a bit more before kissing his ear. He let his hot breath warm up the younger man’s earlobe before pulling away and kissing his chin.

As he kissed him, he entered Sherlock fully. He moaned and shivered with pleasure. “John, John, please,” Sherlock moaned. John grinned evilly and twisted his hips side to side, watching the other man’s face the whole time. Sherlock’s expressions switched from pleasure to lust many times and it entertained John.

John looked down to see his cock slipping in and out of Sherlock. He moaned quietly and closed his eyes. “Oh Sherlock. I wish you could see. You’d be impossibly hard,” He teased.

“John,” Sherlock groaned. His body was shifting along with John’s as they twisted, intertwined. 

“Ooh, Sherlock, I hope you know how much I missed you,” John said.

Sherlock smirked. “How much?” He teased. He loved hearing John boast about him. 

”Enough to _need_ you,” John said. “Enough to fucking need you,” He said. 

Sherlock grinned. “Then you must’ve liked your present,” He said.

”Ooh, I _loved_ it.” John kissed Sherlock’s neck and thrusted again. “It was the best thing to come home too,” He said, sucking on Sherlock’s neck. “You were the only thing I thought about the entire time I was gone. I swear I was ready to wank at the thought of you naked. A full week is far too long for me to be without you,” John said. He sucked on Sherlock’s neck, hard enough for a hickey to form but he didn’t care. All he wanted was Sherlock, and he was finally getting him. 

“Jesus,” Sherlock groaned. He felt his orgasm settle in his stomach, waiting to be released. “John,” He warned.

John grinned and pounded his hips into Sherlock. He pounded into him again and Sherlock felt his cock warm with his orgasm. John knew he was close and shifted his hips and licked Sherlock’s lips. He thrusted again. Sherlock moaned for one final time as he released. It colored John’s stomach with white streaks of semen. 

John felt his own orgasm gather in his erection and he moaned as Sherlock raked his hands down his back. Sherlock slipped his hands down John’s arse and grabbed his thighs. He pushed into his pressure points, causing John to release.

He filled Sherlock and groaned. He exited Sherlock and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Sherlock kissed John’s cheek before hurrying to get a towel. He wiped up John’s chest and himself before clambering back into bed.

John felt Sherlock’s lanky arms wrap around him and smiled. He held Sherlock’s hand and leaned into his chest. “Goodnight, Sherlock,” He whispered. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, John,” Sherlock murmured before drifting off to sleep. John fell asleep in Sherlock’s arms and slept peacefully until morning. 


End file.
